The Journey of the Sun and the Moon
by Sea Salt Princess
Summary: Cloud's parents get into a bad accident and he finds himself a seventeen-year-old orphan with now home, that is, until a certain Leonhart finds him one morning and makes the decision that he will take care of him. But how can he care for someone who he barely knows? Shonen-ai, don't read if you don't like. CLEON
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, this is my new story. I know I've been gone forever, but I had a TON of homework. God I hate high school. So, as a result, I wrote a new story that came to me while I was studying for midterms. I literally scribbled this idea down on my review packet, finished what I was doing, and got to work on it. I hadn't intended putting Tifa in this early in the story, but I love writing Tifa. Especially a Tifa at one in the morning. I know this story needs a lot of work, and it was mostly for fun thus far, but please R&R! I promise there will be a next chapter, and that the next chapter will be more in character, but then again, no one is in character all the time!**__  
_

_**Summary: Cloud's parents get into a bad accident and he finds himself a seventeen-year-old orphan with now home, that is, until a certain Leonhart finds him one morning and takes care of him.**_

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Cloud grumbled as the house phone went off. He glanced fleetingly at the clock under the television. It read one A.M. Cloud fell asleep watching some cheesy action movie. He remembered his parents telling him he could order a movie while they were out at a business dinner for his father. It was far enough away that they planned to stay overnight at a hotel, located about halfway home. Cloud vaguely noticed that it was pouring rain outside, and that it was the middle of a thunderstorm. In lieu of focusing on the weather, he picked up the phone, mid ring.

"Hello. Is this the Strife residence?" An unknown voice asked, solemnly over the phone.

"Yes, this is Cloud Strife speaking. May I ask who this is who has the _audacity_ to call me at _one in the morning?_" Cloud couldn't believe that someone would call him this early, and not immediately state their purpose.

"This is Twilight Town Hospital, calling on behalf of a Mr. and Mrs. Strife. They are currently in critical condition, and in the emergency ward. This was the first number we located to contact. Seeing as you are their son, we urge you to get here as soon as possible. The situation isn't looking very good, and if they manage to wake up, we want you to be here." Cloud blanched. How did this happen? They were his parents. They seemed practically immortal.

"D-do you know what- how it happened?" Cloud whimpered into the line.

"It was a terrible car crash. There was a teenager drunk driving and speeding, and he crashed head-first into your parent's car. I must go now, but if you wish, enter through the main entrance of the hospital." _Click._ Cloud felt numb. He absently dialed Tifa's number. He needed a ride, and Tifa was the closest person to him.

"'Lo. Who the _flying fuck_ is calling me at one in the _god damned mother fucking morning?_" Ah, Tifa, such a wonderful morning person.

"It's me." Cloud felt the gravel in his voice, and choked back a sob.

"Holy shit Cloud what happened?" Tifa asked, suddenly bright and alert. That was the great thing about Tifa. When there was a crisis, she'd drop everything to help.

"We need to go to Twilight Town Hospital now. I'll explain in the car." Cloud knew, based off the dead line he heard, that Tifa was already on her way. She'd be there in a maximum of five minutes. Based off the weather, they could be at the hospital in twenty minutes. Not fast enough, but it would have to do.

The next thing Cloud knew, he was running outside, in slippers, through the pouring rain, to Tifa's car. Before Cloud had even managed to close the car door, Tifa was speeding down the street.

"Explain." She blurted. That was all Cloud needed, as he noted how the sky matched his mood. He could feel the tears he had shed running down his face.

"They – my parents – got in a car crash with a drunk driver. They're in critical condition, and they want me there stat. They told me years ago that they wrote a will and keep it in the house, in the event any of this happens. I guess for legal work and whatever. The lady on the phone told me that it's not looking good for them." Cloud nearly sobbed several times throughout the brief summary and Tifa only sped up more after hearing the explanation. She didn't speak after that, and Cloud rested his head against the window and watched the rain trail down the window.

Cloud zoned in and out throughout the ride, and was at the Hospital before he knew it.

"Cloud. Listen, I have to go home. Vaan is home alone, and he doesn't even know I left. I'm not supposed to leave him alone, and if he wakes up, he'll freak out. It kind of passed my mind to bring him with me. I'm really sorry. Call me later?" Cloud nodded in understanding. Vaan was only five years old, and Tifa's parents were out in Edge on a romantic getaway.

Tifa pulled away, leaving Cloud behind. Cloud trudged into the hospital. He approached the front desk. "May I help you?" The brunette woman behind the front desk asked.

"I'm here for the Strife's, I'm their son." Cloud explained. The woman's face darkened in understanding and realization.

"I'm really sorry Cloud, but they both died about ten minutes ago. Mrs. Strife woke up briefly, said she loved you, and that she wants the house to be sold. I'm really sorry." She came around from behind the desk. "By the way, my name is Aerith." She led Cloud to a seat and sat next to him, soothing him as he sobbed. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. They'll figure out the legal work, and you'll be well off for the rest of your life. Don't worry."

"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THE MONEY!" Cloud exploded at Aerith, pulling his face out of his hands. "I just lost my parents! How can you discuss the money! Despite the fact that I just turned _seventeen_ so I can't even take a claim to it! I've just lost the only people I love, I'm a _fucking_ orphan, I have no home now, and all you can talk about is the _fucking money!_" Cloud shoved his face back into his hands, as another sob ripped through his body. He felt so helpless. His house would be put up for sale. He wouldn't be able to touch any of the money made, and he'd only be able to take his own belongings with him. At least he had his motorcycle, which was currently in the shop getting a tune-up. Thank God his parents always paid before, rather than after, or else he'd have an issue with his bike too.

"I'm really sorry. This – this is the first time this has happened while I was on the job, and that's just what I thought of first I really didn't mean to offend you or anything but it occurred to me that you have nowhere to go and you have no money and you'll probably have to take your stuff and leave your home forever and ever and you'll never be able to go home after that because it'll be someone else's house and I'm super-duper really sorry for upsetting you." Aerith rambled. Cloud stood up abruptly and shoved her hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever." Cloud, tears streaming out of his eyes, thundered and stormed out of the hospital into an actual storm. He didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't even consider calling Tifa. He just walked and walked until he couldn't walk anymore. He could see dawn peeking out over the horizon, painting the city a lovely orange color. He remembered climbing over a fence, chilled to the bone. He couldn't feel his legs any longer, and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or just how much walking he'd been doing. He felt numb to the core. He tried to continue walking, but suddenly found himself short of breath. He stood still for a moment, and still couldn't breathe. He panted really hard for a few brief moments, and found himself at a lack of sight and hearing, and the last thing he knew, he could feel the soggy dirt and soaking grass against his face.

-X-X-

"Who is he?"

"I dunno! Let's poke 'im and see what happens!"

"Sora! You can't just poke him!"

"Ohmigawsh Roxas! You're right! What if he has ray-beams?!" The brunette boy shrieked. "Roxas! I have ray-beams! I'm going to die now! Get Leon! Get Mommy! Get Daddy! They hafta know I love them!" The brunette boy began to cry.

"Sora. First, you mean rabies, and second, if he had rabies, he'd be foaming at the mouth. All I see is spit." The blonde twin corrected.

"Ewwwwwie. What should we do then?" The brunette twin asked.

"Sora? Roxas? Where are you guys?" A deeper, male voice called.

"Oh no! Leon!" The brunette twin cried.

"Run!" The blonde twin called to his younger twin.

"Sora! Roxas! Come over here n-" The older boy leaned over the unconscious boy in his garden. "Sora! Roxas! Who is this? Actually, never mind! Go inside. NOW!" The older boy used his 'angry voice' as the younger boys liked to call it. It was the only way he could ever get his twin siblings to listen to him.

"Hey, uhm, guy. Wake up." He shook the strange, soaked boy, in an attempt to wake him, to no avail. "I'm going to have to carry you, won't I?" Leon sighed and picked up the blonde boy. He didn't look like he could be any older than sixteen. Even while he was sopping wet, he still looked absolutely beautiful to Leon. Leon kicked the back door open, and laid Leon down on their living room couch. He called to Sora and Roxas to get blankets for him. Leon covered the boy, and left a glass of water on the side table for him when he awoke. Leon sent his younger brothers up to their rooms until the stranger woke up. He didn't want to take the risk of some potential serial killer hurting his brothers.

Leon grabbed a book and settled down on the couch adjacent to the one the stranger was laying on. He figured this would take a while until he woke up, so he might as well relax.

It wasn't long until Leon had a reason to stop reading. The mysterious boy's phone began to ring, and he figured he might as well answer it and find out who this boy is. Too bad he didn't realize that was a terrible mistake as a strange female voice began to scream at him.

"_Cloud! I called you at least five times last night! Where are you? What happened? Why are you only picking up now? Cloud? Cloud! Why aren't you answering me?"_

"Mostly because I'm not this Cloud person." Leon replied to her incessant screaming. He would've pointed this out earlier, if she had actually given him the chance to speak.

"_Well then, who are you? I know for a fact this is Cloud's number. I have him on speed dial."_

"Would you mind telling me who you are first? I'm just going to guess that this blonde boy on my couch here is Cloud, and you're either his insane mother, or an overprotective friend."

"_He's on your couch? HOLY SHIT! Where are you? I'll come get him! I know I shouldn't have left him alone! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" _The girl continued to screech and ramble. Leon glanced at this boy named Cloud on his couch. The boy began to grumble and Leon shushed the girl for a moment.

"Firstly, I still don't know your name, and secondly he's waking up, now please shut your mouth." Leon snapped at the girl.

"_Don't tell me what to do! Now give Cloud back! I need to talk to him! Why did you kidnap him? Do you have something for seventeen year old blonde boys? YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE AREN'T YOU?!"_

"Mmmmm. Shaddup Tifa." Cloud mumbled from the couch. "Too early. Head hurts. Go home." The boy rolled over and curled into a ball. Leon noted that this was especially cute, and that he'd bring it up later.

"Tifa, that's your name right? He just mumbled it. I'll have him call you back later. Okay?"

_"WHAT? NO! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOW! CLOUD? CLOUD!"_ _Click._ Leon went over to the boy. He shook the boy gently.

"Cloud? That's your name right? Cloud wake up. Your clothes are soaking wet." Leon shook the boy again, and the boy rolled over and looked at him.

"Who are you?" The boy mumbled foggily. "Why are you in my house? I just had a nightmare mister, and boy, you look really pretty for a guy." Cloud then rolled back over and went to sleep. In about three seconds he snapped back over, looking at the boy dead in the eye, and he sat up sharply.

"Ow! Fuck! Wait-" Cloud looked around. That wasn't his house, he didn't even know where he was, or even who this boy was. "Who are you? Where am _I_?"

"I'm Leon Leonhart. You are in my house, after what I assume you went out drinking or something and passed out in my back yard. Didn't you see the news? Seifer Almasy got drunk last night and killed two people. You probably came from the same party didn't you?" Leon inquired. The last thing he wanted was a delinquent in his house when his parents got home.

"Oh _shit._ Oh no. No. No. No! NO! NO!" The boy hid his face in his hands, and began to cry.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong? You alright?" Leon asked. Now he had an emotional delinquent in his house.

"Those two people wouldn't happen to have been the Strifes, would they have?" Cloud asked, briefly lifting his face from his hands.

"Yeah, I think so. Why? You know them? It's kinda tragic what happened to them."

"They were my parents." Cloud snapped, an animalistic sob tearing its way through his throat.

"Oh, Jesus. I'm sorry. So why were you passed out in my back yard then?" Leon inquired, hoping he wasn't pushing the topic too far.

"They t-told me at the hospital that they died, and I just couldn't handle it. They're gone. They just left me here. They want to sell the house, I'm too young to inherit the money, and now I'm an orphan with no home." Cloud sobbed into his hands again, his hands now covered in salty water that originated from his eyes. He felt so helpless. He was cold to the bone, he was sure Tifa was freaking out, and he lost everything he's ever loved.

"Wow. I know I'm not really in any place to offer this, but if you want, you could stay here. My family is kind of rich, and I'm sure we could accommodate for you." Leon said, feeling guilty that he couldn't do more for the poor boy.

"You'd do that for me? How old are you anyway?" Cloud sniffed. Surely he couldn't accept such a gracious offering, could he? He knew that Tifa's family couldn't take him in. They barely had enough room for their family. Cloud would have to share a bed with Vaan, and Vaan was a bed-wetter. Leon eyed Cloud warily. He wanted to know his age rather than his name? What a strange boy.

"First off, the name's Leon. Second off, I'm seventeen. Your friend Tifa seems convinced I'm a forty-year-old pedophile though. And that I kidnapped you." Leon told Cloud.

"You talked to Tifa? Is she on her way over already? And sorry that you had to deal with her. She's kind of like a momma bear. She's the one who drove me to the hospital last night and I said that I'd call her but I um, I kind of forgot." Cloud felt the blood rise to his face. Who knew what Tifa could've told Leon?

"She's not on her way over, but you might want to call her soon. She sounded about ready to tear my head off. And yeah, if you want to stay here, feel more than happy to. It's been kind of empty around here for a while." Leon added at the end. Ever since Zack ran away from home, at the young age of fifteen, Leon felt as if the house was empty. "Oh shit! I almost forgot! SORA! ROXAS! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Leon turned and called up the stairs of the house. Leon tossed Cloud his phone. "Now you get to deal with the terrors, since I got to deal with your friend Tifa. Oh, and now that you're going to be living here for a while, you might want to head back to your home before it's sold and collect your stuff. Oh, and by the way, you're 'really pretty for a guy' too." With that, the two young boys charged down the stairs, and Leon went to make them breakfast.


	2. Ch 2: Tifa

**A/N: So, I know it's the weekend and everything, but I decided that after working on both stories a little, I would publish this one, because the other isn't done yet. I'm starting to get writers block, so I don't want to push myself any further than I can go, for fear of not writing for months on end again. Thank you, to everyone who has written reviews! I really have taken all of them into consideration! As for Crimson Rivers, I still haven't quite decided who I want the mother to be yet, and that's why that story is on hold. The next chapter for this is going to be the party chapter!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ack!" Cloud cried as he was attacked by a small brunette boy.

"Hiya mister! You were sleeping in our backyard! Mommy and Daddy always tell Roxas and me that we can't sleep outside in the backyard. Is it fun? I wanna sleep outside too!" The boy bounced in Cloud's lap energetically. "Wanna play a game? Let's play Monopoly! Oh! Let's play Life! Or how about Scene it? No! Let's play tag! No! Hide and seek! No-"

"Sora. Stop. You're scaring him. He doesn't have time to play a game, he's going home soon." Leon chided. "Sorry Cloud. They are a bit of a handful sometimes. I'm just evil enough to unleash these terrors on you." Leon chuckled, and Cloud blushed. Twice now, he was saved by Leon. The first time in a literal sense, the second time, from his nightmares of younger brothers. It was then that Cloud noticed the blonde boy in the room, looking at him. He smiled and waved, but he hid behind Leon. "This," Leon pointed towards the blonde boy, "is Roxas. He's Sora's twin. He's the more cautious one. I have breakfast all made up, so while I start feeding them, you should call your friend. She seemed really concerned. C'mon So. Get off of Cloud." Leon pulled Sora off of Cloud's lap and dragged him into the kitchen to eat pancakes.

Cloud pulled out his phone and dialed Tifa's number, which he knew by heart.

"_Cloud! Where are you? What's going on? What happened? I'll get Vaan in the car and I'll be over as soon as possible! Wait! I don't even know where you are! Cloud why aren't you answering me? Cloud?! Cloud this is you right? Right?"_

"Tif, calm down. It's me. I'm at the Leonhart residence somewhere in Twilight Town. It's no big deal. I freaked out last night and ran, and passed out in their backyard."

"_The Leonharts? As in _THE LEONHARTS?_ Like the famous ones?"_

"Actually, I didn't even think of that. But that's not the biggest deal. I have to sell my house. It was my mother's dying wish. I guess she wanted me to have the money because she knew she wasn't going to make it."

"_Oh my god Cloud. What are you going to do? You know I'd let you stay here but-"_

"It's fine Tifa. Leon offered to let me stay here after the house is sold. He's a really great guy, except his younger brother Sora is a bit crazy. Roxas is pretty wary of me though."

"_Cloud, I feel for your position right now, but you realize that those _are _the names of Raine and Laguna Leonhart's children right? They were all over the news a few months ago, y'know how their son ran away and no one can find him."_

"Tif, I've never heard that, but okay whatever. I'll ask Leon what the address is, and I'll text you it. You can come pick me up soon okay?"

"_Fine Cloud, but you better text me as soon as you know!" Click._ Cloud shoved his phone back into his pocket and sauntered into the kitchen where Leon was.

"Hey, Leon, what's the address here? Tifa is going to pick me up and bring me home." Cloud told Leon.

"Oh, here I'll write it down, along with my phone number, so you can call me after your house is sold and – stuff." Leon pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled down some information on it. "Oh, and if you want, you can come over later. I'm having a small party with my friends, and some of Sora and Roxas's friends will be there too. I'm just extending the invitation. Oh, and you can bring Tifa too." Leon invited Cloud. Cloud noticed the brief look of hope crossing Leon's face, and nodded quickly.

"Wow, uh thanks. You're just doing so much for me. I feel like I'm just mooching off of your generosity or something. I'm just some worthless punk you picked up out of nowhere; you really didn't have to do any of this for me." Cloud confessed to Leon.

"It's fine. I like helping people. Especially those with no home." _Just like I hope someone did with Zack,_ Leon added silently.

"Well, thanks. Now I just have to text Tifa." Cloud pulled out his phone and quickly texted Tifa the address and the invitation. Tifa quickly responded back saying that she was already on her way, but that she couldn't go to the party because of Vaan, but that since Cloud would have his motorcycle back, he could take that. Cloud once again, thrust his poor phone into his pants pocket and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sora was stuffing his face with pancakes, successfully getting syrup all over his face, and his place at the table. Roxas was taking slow, careful bites, never glancing away from Cloud. He didn't trust Cloud, mostly because he was a stranger. He didn't understand why Leon trusted him so easily.

Cloud thanked Leon for the pancakes as he also sat down at the table. Cloud tasted the pancakes, and dropped his fork right after.

"Leon! These pancakes – they're amazing!" Cloud exclaimed. Leon could see the sincerity in his facial expressions and laughed.

"Well, I've never gotten that reaction before. Most people just tell me that they're good. But thanks, I guess." Leon replied. The way that boy reacted just attracted Leon even more to him. Leon chuckled a little, as did Cloud.

"Well, whoever said any less is lying." Cloud said. "Hey, I have a question if you don't mind?" Cloud asked the last question nervously.

"Sure, shoot. If we're going to be roommates, you might as well feel comfortable, huh?" Leon says.

"Yuppers! Yuppity yup!" Sora exclaims, pancakes flying out of his mouth, garbling his speech. Leon and Cloud exchange quick glances, laughter in their eyes.

"Why, exactly are you so willing to let me stay here? I don't even deserve it. You should have just left me out to die." Cloud admitted his thoughts. He had learned many years ago that the worst things in life are free. He knew the saying is usually that the best things in life are free, but he had to disagree. His parent's death? That was free, and it didn't exactly lead him to the best situation.

"Zack!" Sora cried out. Leon knew that Sora was entirely aware of the situation that had occurred only a year ago, yet he was less affected by it.

"Well, it's a long story, but you remind me of someone." Leon said. He didn't want to give anymore away. He figured he might as well be the 'good Samaritan' and take in the homeless kid.

"Okay." Cloud replied with a frown. So he was only a replacement, huh? Good enough. "Can I… go wash up… or something?" Cloud asked- his voice uncertain. A lot had happened to him, and it was only just beginning to sink in.

"Sure. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom. Bathroom is upstairs on the right." Leon said to Cloud. He figured that the poor guy had to go sort out his life, and he probably needed some alone time. Leon could grant that to him.

Cloud nodded, finished his pancakes, and placed his bowl into the sink. He went up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked at his mud-caked face. How could anyone even be willing to take someone that looked like him into their house?

He looked like a monster. A very dirty monster at that. His hair was flattened with the weight of the mud, and his face had patches of dirt on them. He looked awful. His eyes had huge bags under them, and even though he had slept, he felt like he didn't. He sauntered over to the shower, and turned it on, as hot as it could get.

Cloud quickly stripped down, and noticed in the quickly fogging mirror that he had bruises. He had no idea how they got there. One bruise was on his arm, and it was just a circle as if he had been poked with a stick or something.

Cloud stepped into the shower and into the scalding water. He watched the rivulets of mud swirl down his body. He felt his skin burn, but the burn desensitized him from the pain in his heart that he felt. He wanted to cry. It had only begun to sink in that his mother and father were dead. Gone. Forever.

Cloud would never see them again. He'd never get to feel their comforting arms around him when he did well in school. He'd never see their kind smiles shine at him in pride as he undertakes some new task. Now, all there was were corpses. Empty, useless vessels that once held a life so bright that something had to squelch it.

Cloud felt his tears mix with the water from the shower. He felt as if his chest were being torn apart. He was in pain. His vision blurred as the tears increased. They were gone! He couldn't get them back. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get them back. They were gone forever.

Cloud realized that he could no longer feel anything and that he couldn't hear. He was consumed by his grief and longing for his parents. As soon as Cloud's vision went, he knew that something was wrong, and that it wasn't grief doing this to him. He figured that the hot water was too much, but it was too late now, as he had dropped to the floor of the shower, and he was out, once again.

Leon heard the doorbell ring, just after Cloud had gone up to the bathroom. Leon figured it was his friend, Tifa, at the door, so he hurried to answer it.

"WAAHAA!" The woman at the door screamed and jumped into the house, as Leon opened the door. "I'll rescue you Cloud!" She cried, and charged around the house, looking for Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud! Let me save you!" She screamed. There was no doubt in Leon's mind that this was Tifa. As she approached the stairs, a small blonde haired boy wandered into the front door.

"Tifa?" He called into the house, spotting her at the stairs.

"Vaan!" Tifa cried "I told you to stay in the car! This is a rescue mission!" Tifa yelled. The boy pouted.

"Hey, Tifa, was it? You might want to sit down. He's taking a shower." Leon explained to Tifa.

"Well, it's good that we got here when we did! Now you can't creep on him in the shower, pedo!" Tifa exclaimed. "Vaan, get your butt in here. Cloud takes long showers. We could be here for a while." Tifa explained to the young boy named Vaan. Tifa took the young boy's hand, and invited herself into Leon's living room. Leon followed soon after closing the door, and sat down on a chair.

"So, tell me about Cloud. What's he like?" Leon asked, curious.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you what you are like?" Tifa countered.

"Wow. You are like an obsessive older sister." Leon mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Now start explaining before I beat your face in!" Tifa yelled. Vaan curled into Tifa, mildly fearful.

"Fine. My parents are Laguna and Raine Leonhart. I am seventeen years old, and therefore, not a pedophile. I found Cloud in my backyard so I took him in to take care of him so that he wouldn't die of hypothermia. I have thr- two younger brothers eating breakfast in the kitchen. What else do you want to know?"

"You don't plan on like – Vaan cover your ears- raping Cloud or anything as soon as you're alone, right? Cause if you are, I'll cut your dick off." Tifa uncovered Vaan's ears, and they chatted aimlessly after Tifa could safely say that no, Leon was neither a pedophile nor a rapist.

Leon heard a loud crash, only minutes later, coming from the bathroom. Leon knew it was Cloud. He told Tifa to stay where she was. If he were naked when that happened, he didn't want Tifa to see him.

Leon rushed up to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Cloud? Cloud! You okay in there?" Leon asked, growing more and more anxious by the minute. After several knocks, Leon burst into the bathroom, glad that Cloud had not locked it. He looked at the glass, to see a slumped form of Cloud laying there. The room was fogged up. Leon ran to the door of the shower, pulled it open, and grabbed Cloud out. The water was scalding, and Cloud's skin was red. He had the water temperature turned way too high, probably leading him to overheat and pass out. Leon quickly put a robe on Cloud, and lugged him to one of the many guest rooms. He lay him down on top of the covers, and quickly closed the door, rushing back downstairs.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, concerned.

"He had the temperature turned up too high and he overheated." Leon explained calmly, except on the inside, he was bursting with concern. "Hey, I don't think he should go home, but would you mind getting his stuff and packing it up and bringing it here? You wouldn't need to pack much because I'll take him back in a week to get the rest of his stuff."

"Yeah sure! I'll ride his motorcycle over if you can give me a ride back, or at least if someone can give me a ride back." Tifa bargained.

"I can give you a ride back. I'll watch Vaan too, if you want. It's unfair for him to be dragged around all day, no? Sora and Roxas would be thrilled to have a friend." Leon explained to Tifa.

"Uh, hmm." Tifa thought about it. This way, Vaan wouldn't be mega exhausted, but did she really trust this 'Leon' guy? What if his name wasn't even Leon? But on the other side, Cloud would wake up soon, and she trusted Cloud with her life. She loved Cloud. Like she really loved him. She wanted to be with him for the longest time, but he just wouldn't pick up the signals. "Sure." Tifa answered. "But you touch him in any way, you die. Got it?" Tifa threatened.

"Sure. I mean, he'd be with the two boys. I would only be watching over them and making sure no one gets hurt over a cookie or something."

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'll head out now. Vaan, be good. I'll be back in an hour or so. Bye!" And just like that, Tifa had left the house, and was in the car.

Tifa was back in exactly an hour. Cloud had woken from his slumber only a few minutes prior, and Leon explained what had happened to him briefly. Cloud thanked him and slunk back to the living room, where he just sat on the couch and stared at his hands.

Tifa burst back into the house, without even knocking, and she threw Cloud's stuff at him. Then she announced how she had brought his motorcycle for him, so he wouldn't have to bum a ride off of anyone anymore.

"Hey, Cloud, I promised Tifa a ride back too, if you wouldn't mind watching Sora and Roxas later?" Leon asked, politely. It would be a forty-minute drive, so it wouldn't be too long. After all, if they were to be roommates or whatever, they'd have to trust one another, right?

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Cloud went back to staring at his hands, a crease in his forehead forming. Leon resisted the urge to go over and smooth out that crease with a kiss, but he didn't even know this man's sexual orientation, and he didn't want Tifa to beat him up. Tifa sat down next to Cloud, and rubbed his back soothingly. Leon called the boys to the room, and Vaan ran over to Tifa telling her how much fun he had, and how Sora showed him how to play a game called 'tennis.' He then explained the rules of how you slap one another's hands until the other gives up. Tifa frowned and glared at Leon, but she picked Vaan up and walked towards the door.

"Leon, are you coming? Unless you want _me_ to drive your car, of course." Tifa taunted. Leon's face blanched and he scrambled towards the door, slamming it, and getting into the car.

Cloud was now left alone with two eight-year-olds, and had no idea what to do with them.

"So, uh, want to watch a movie?" Cloud asked them, hoping they'd say yes, so he could sort through his thoughts.

"Sure." Roxas replies, nonchalant.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Sora screamed. "I'll get the popcorn!" Sora called as he ran towards the kitchen and pulled out a bag of popcorn, shoving it into the microwave.

Cloud picked out a random Disney movie and put it on. He skipped through all the previews, and Sora brought the popcorn in. Roxas curled up right next to Cloud on the couch. Cloud took the popcorn and put it on his lap, so there wouldn't be any fighting. He started the movie and sat back and relaxed.

Cloud began to think, as he watched the opening song start. His parents were gone, and now he was all alone. They were aware that he was gay, and they still loved him and supported him, and that only made Cloud love them more in return. Cloud was devastated that his parents were gone. After all, when they're gone, they're gone. He couldn't get them back. He couldn't hit 'restart' and start from the beginning when everything was good. He thought about all of the good times he had with his parents. He remembered baking with his mom for his class; he remembered playing football with his dad. Those memories were the ones that hurt him the most. Those memories that he couldn't ever get back were the ones that he couldn't replay. Most of his memories were just vestigial feelings that would always remain.

Cloud lost himself in his memories, and when Leon got back, and the boys got up to greet Leon, Cloud remained sitting, staring blankly.

"Hey, Cloud, you alright?" Leon asked.

"Hm? Yeah. Fine." Cloud replied curtly.

"You know the party starts in an hour, right?" Leon asked. "Roxas and Sora's friends Riku, Axel, and Kairi will be here earlier. A few of my friends will be here as well, along with my friend's sister. There will be a total of like, fifteen people here, including us. You won't have a panic attack or anything, right?" Leon asked, assuming the worst.

"Nah. Never have, and I doubt I ever will. Thanks for the warning though. So who are some of these friends? Would I know any?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd know them, but Vanille, Yuna, Serah, her sister Lightning, Hope, Serah's fiancé Snow, Noel, and my cousin Tidus. They all have some pretty, hmm… how should I put it, _unique _personalities."

"Wait, Noel who?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"Noel Kreiss. Why, you know him?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. He was my mother's best friend's son. He and I used to be around one another pretty often when we were younger."

"That's pretty cool." Leon replied.

"Yeah, hm. Small world, huh? I bet he already heard the news." Cloud replied, that same crease forming in his forehead again. Leon wanted to smooth that crease on his forehead so badly, that he almost did. Instead, and the last moment, he patted Cloud's head.

"Hey, if you feel dizzy at all or anything later, let someone know, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Leon says, and the doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of the first guest.


	3. Chapter 3: PANCAKES!

**A/N: ****PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Now that we've moved past that note...**

**I'm _soooooo_ sorry you have no idea. I meant to have this up a while ago, but school got insane after midterms. Well, actually that's a _bit _of a lie. The first month I just got lazy and kept pushing it off. I kept telling myself: "Okay, this weekend, you gotta get your butt going and finish that chapter!" but I kept putting it off. Well, now that Spring Break has rolled around, I'm ready to write!**

**Leave a review telling me what you want to see from these two in the upcoming chapters.**

**I have about two weeks to fill in the plotline before something big happens, so any idea helps.**

**Once more - SORRY! -shoves a plateful of cookies to each reader- TAKE THE COOKIES NOT ME!**

**I put this is present-tense, because I don't like past tense. It annoys me when I write two stories at the same time in different tenses. I make too many mistak**e**s :3 I'm also making this first person. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Chapter 3****: The Party**

**Cloud's P.O.V**

"Woah! When'd you man up and get a motorcycle, Leon?" Snow yells as he bursts through Leon's front door. "Serah? Did you see his motorcycle? Not something I'd expect Leon to be riding!" Snow taunts.

"That's because I'm not." Leon replies, slapping Snow on the shoulder in greeting. "Hello Serah. I presume this is your sister Lightning?" Leon waves at the other girl with pink hair. I find it strange that they both have pink hair. It's not all that common.

"Yeah!" Serah laughs at the face that Snow is making behind Leon, and it manages to get a smirk out of Serah's sister. "This is Cl- Lightning. She just switched colleges, so I figured I'd take her with me to meet some people." Lightning shakes Leon's hand, and Leon smiles, trying to be friendly. The girl retracts her hand and smiles.

"Hey! Where are the snacks at?" Snow yells from somewhere in the kitchen. He managed to sneak past me, entirely unnoticed. He must have practice at this.

"I hid them. They're not coming out until everyone gets here!" Leon yells back. I laugh, and it is only then that they realize that there's another person in the house.

"Uh, who's that, Leon?" Serah asks curiously, trying to be polite, yet sounding rude. I laugh it off because I know that's not how she meant it. Leon and I exchange quick looks. I decide that I'm just going to pretend to be a friend for now. I don't want to cause any issues with untrustworthiness.

"Hi I'm Cloud." I introduce myself. "I'm a friend of Leon's." I shake Serah and Lightning's hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Jeez, Leon. Where have you been hiding such an attractive man?" Serah kids. Just then, Snow reappears in the room, and wraps his arms around Serah.

"Mine." He states, jokingly. I lift my arms in surrender.

"It's cool, I'm gay anyway." I smile, hoping that they have nothing against it.

"Oh, really? Leon is too! Maybe we could hook you two up or something? Oh my gosh! Right Lightning?" Serah asks excitedly.

"Serah. You can't just assume that he wants to be with every guy he sees. You can't force it on him." Lightning chides.

"Aww. But they'd be so cute! Cloud here needs a cute little brunet with him! What about Noel?! There's this guy and he's our friend and he should be here soon and stuff and he's really nice and he's a brunet! You two would totally like each other!" Serah says.

"Yeah, somehow, I don't think that being with my childhood friend is such a great idea. Y'know, I was the first one Noel came out to, right? He's the one who gave me confidence in finding who I was too. We were pretty tight until our mothers moved away from one another, and slowly we saw less and less of one another."

"You know Noel?" Snow asks.

"Yeah. You have ears, don't you?" Lightning snaps.

"Woah. Calm down. Jeez. It was just a question." Snow defends.

"Le-Le? Can we have sodaaaaaa?" Sora asks, entering the foyer. "OHMIGAWSH! AUNTY SERAH! UNCLE SNOW!" Sora runs up to Snow, who picks him up and holds him.

"We're not actually related, but since we've all known each other for so long, Sora picked up on calling Serah and I 'Aunty' and 'Uncle' back when we were in high school together. Oh, in case if you were wondering, I'm three years older than Leon. We used to be next-door neighbors for the longest time, and hung out a ton." Snow explains. He pats Sora's head and then puts him back on the ground where he goes and hugs Serah's legs.

"Hi Serah! Hi lady who looks like Serah!" Sora exclaimed, referencing Lightning.

"Hi there." Lightning says, waving gently at Sora. Two girls and a guy then open the door.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Leon! When did you get a bike? Dude! Cool!" The blonde-haired teen exclaims.

"It's not mine. It's Cloud's." Leon explains, gesturing to me. "Cloud, Tidus. Tidus, Cloud." Leon introduces us, gesturing from one another. "The girl with the strawberry-colored hair is Vanille. The brunette is Yuna. She and Tidus are dating."

"Cloud, huh? Nice to meet ya. Mind if I take your bike for a spin sometime?" Snow asks me. My mind freezes up for a moment, and I have no idea if I should trust this man or not. I don't even know if I should trust Leon or not. I hardly know him. What am I even thinking? I've gotten myself into a potentially dangerous situation. What if he just decides to kick me out one day? What if he decides to kill me? I could die. All because I was too much of a wuss to stand up for myself.

I can feel my face pale at the direction my thoughts are going. It seems to have caught Snow's attention as he promptly apologizes.

"Sorry. I was just joking. I mean, I have a bike of my own, but Lightning would kill me if I tried to take Serah here on it." Snow winks at Serah. "But seriously bro, it was a joke. Are you okay?" Snow looks concerned, and Serah and Yuna look as if they are about to explode with worry.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I just- " I begin to try to explain, but I have nowhere to go with this train of thought. Leon seems to sense my distress and quickly changes the subject.

"Hey, are Hope and Noel coming together?" Leon asks, his eyes flashing to the door.

"They practically live together! Of course they are!" Tidus exclaims as Snow sets Sora back on the ground. A few moments after Sora's feet hit the ground, the doorbell rings. Tidus flings it open, smacking Snow in the arm, who in return trips over Sora, who falls into a vase on the side table.

"Owwwwwy! Le-Le! My arm hurts!" Sora begins to cry, and Snow apologizes, and Tidus welcomes Hope and Noel into the house. Hope and Noel immediately look at Sora, who was bawling at that point. Leon rushes over to Sora and picks him up.

"Hey Noel, hey Hope. Sorry that you walked in on this. Someone introduce Cloud while I take care of Sora,please?" Leon's brows furrow and he holds Sora on his hip as he carries him into the kitchen to patch him up.

Serah is the first one to recover, and quickly rushes over to the two boys. Noel doesn't look as if he's changed a day. I can still recognize the same features of ' little Noel' in this current version of Noel. Noel looks up, and his eyes meet mine, and recognition flashes across his blue orbs.

"Noooooel!" Serah screeches into Noel's ear as she squeezes him. "Hoooope!" Serah screeches with just as much vigor into Hope's ear as he receives his hug too. "This," Serah points towards Lightning, "is my sister Lightning. She just switched colleges, and she's going to be around here more often! Oh, and this," Serah points at me now, "Is Cloudy-kins! Cloud, you don't mind if I call you that right? Good. Noel you know Cloud right? Good!" Serah responds to her own questions before Noel or I even get to answer them.

"Cloud! I thought it was you! How've you been?" Noel asks, stepping towards me. We embrace one another, and I smile. He smells exactly like he used to.

"Hey." I respond quietly. "I guess you can say that I've been better. It seems like it's been forever huh?" I ask, glad to divert the attention back to Noel.

"I've been great, actually. I graduated high school early, which is where I met Snow, where in turn I met Leon. We all kinda hit it off, so we've been close ever since." Noel explains.

Sora runs back into the foyer. "Axel and Ri-Ri and Kairi are heeeeere!" Sora sings. "That means we get to have snaaaaaacks!" Sora cries in a sing-songy voice.

"Shh Sora! Don't say the 's' word! Tidus might get hungry and confuse 'Sora' with 'Snack' and gobble you up!" Leon teases as he picks Sora up and tickles him. Sora laughs hysterically as the doorbells rings once again. Sora rushes to the door and opens it much gentler than Tidus did.

"Tidus, he's like, half your age and he can open a door without anyone getting hurt. Maybe he should teach you!" Snow jests.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I spent three years in door opening school!" Tidus yells back in feigned anger.

I look to the stairs and see that Roxas is making his way down them. As a tall redheaded boy walks in the door, Roxas practically jumps down the stairs.

"Axel!" Roxas cries as he tackles the tall boy.

"Ow! Roxas! You're going to break the Gameboy that I brought you!" Axel yells at Roxas. Thus far, I hadn't seen Roxas this excited.

"Sorry! Now c'mon! Maybe if we work really hard we can get up to the first gym in Pokémon!" Roxas yells as he half-drags Axel up the stairs.

"Cloud, this is Ri-Ri and Kairi!" Sora introduces his friends like a little gentleman. The boy with silver hair that Sora introduced as 'Ri-Ri' has a faint blush across his face. He mumbles a hello and then turns to Sora.

"_Sora_, I'm Riku not Ri-Ri." He whines.

"Oh c'mon Ri-Ri! C'mon Kai-kai! Let's go play!" Sora runs up the stairs and his friends say goodbye to the rest of us quickly. Who'da thought that Roxas would pretty much turn into Sora when around Axel?

"So," Tidus breaks the momentary silence, "Snacks?"

The party wasn't anything special. I got to know the others a little better and I got to catch up with Noel. I never got around to telling him about my parents, but I'd tell him another time. I hugged Noel goodbye- just like we used to do as kids- and I could've sworn that I saw jealousy flash across Leon's face, but it was about one in the morning when they left. Sora's friend Kairi had to leave at about eight, and Riku and Axel were sleeping over. The younger kids had fallen asleep before everyone left, and Leon and I were left waving as Noel and Hope left as the last people.

That leaves me up to now.

Leon sits next to me on the couch as we are watching a movie. I told him as Noel left that I wasn't all that tired, and he said he wasn't either. We decided to watch some horror movie, but I didn't really care. I just needed something to do while I sorted out my thoughts.

Round one: Why not start with Leon. Leon the mysterious son of the biggest stars in the movies. Leon, the boy who takes in a stranger for unknown reasons. Leon, the caring and kind older brother with a scar across his face that makes one think otherwise. I don't know why I trust him. Maybe it's because I need someone to care for me. Maybe it's because he subconsciously reminded me of Noel. Maybe it's because he's just so attractive that I want to trust him. He almost seems too good to be true. I mean, he's incredibly kind and attractive, _and_ he's gay? My life has just been too unlucky for this to be true. And I mean, what's with that scar across his face? That must've been horrible when he first got it.

What if he was a convict or something? There's so much that I don't know about this man, yet I'm so willing to trust him. Maybe it's his kid brothers? They remind me of Vaan. And then through them I trust him? I really don't know. What if he's just holding these kids hostage or something? What if he is evil? Maybe he got that scar on the battlefield trying to fight off a horde of wolves as he was covered in nothing but meat, and they slowly tore – nope. Stop that thought now. Keep his imaginary meat-clothing _on._

"Hey, Leon?" I ask. I need to solve this issue with the scar so I can get that image out of my mind.

"Hm?" He responds.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?" I ask, my voice wavering.

"It's a long story." He tells me. "Basically, I got into a fight. Nothing too bad, but I got careless."

"Oh." I reply like the idiot I am. And of course, I'm so stupid that I try to continue the conversation. "I mean one time I fell down my stairs and broke my arm and had to get surgery. That left a scar…" I drift off. I hope that maybe he'll offer up more information, but he just turns to me, face blank. His eyes bore into mine, as if he's reading my soul. After a few moments, he seems satisfied with what he finds, as he turns back to the movie. I'm left in a daze, staring at his figure that is highlighted by the flashes from the movie.

Before I know it, I'm fighting my eyes to stay awake, but I can't fight it, and succumb to the dreamy darkness that follows.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I go to sit up, and soon discover that there is a note on my head, as it falls off when I move. I quickly pull of the blanket that wasn't there when I fell asleep, and read the note.

_Cloud-_

_ I have to run out and do a few errands. So, Riku, Axel, and Rox should be fine until about ten. They usually tire themselves out. Don't answer the door if anyone knocks. It's usually paparazzi. I made pancakes earlier. Just pop them in the toaster oven or something when the boys all wake up. I shouldn't be home after two this afternoon .Feel free to eat/drink anything in the fridge._

_Leon_

_PS: Feel free to watch a movie if you want. We have a massive collection of them. _

Well he didn't waste any time explaining, now did he? I have to admit though, there wasn't much space on the paper. And what else would I have expected? A pretty picture of him and I frolicking in the flowers?

I wonder why I'm mildly disappointed. Well, my wondering doesn't last long because all four boys come rushing down the stairs yelling "Pancakes!" Sora jumps onto my lap, and Roxas pokes Axel's arm in excitement. Riku looks amused, and Axel looks hungry. Gotta love the pre-teens. Although, I must admit, Sora acts much younger than a pre-teen would, and Roxas acts as if he's already a teenager. I guess it balances out between the two. They're adorable either way.

"Easy there Sora." I say, trying to push him off without hurting him.

"PANCAKES!" Sora squeals.

"Sora, I can't get to the pancakes unless you get off of me." I attempt to reason. Sora jumps off my lap and darts towards the kitchen.

"FOR PANCAKES!" Sora yells, lifting one hand into the air as if he were holding a sword. Riku laughs at this, and Roxas drags Axel into the kitchen. I get up, place the blanket back on the couch, and head for the kitchen.

The four boys sit down, places already set. I figure Leon must've done it since there was a seat left for me. I lift up the tinfoil to find that the pancakes are still warm. Leon must've made them right before he left. I bring the plate of pancakes over to the table, and let the boys grab however many they want.

I quickly grab my pancakes, pour some syrup on them, and divulge in their excellence. Leon truly does have the best pancakes. I can entirely understand Sora's excitement for them. They are light and fluffy, and when covered in the right amount of syrup, practically dissolve in my mouth. I nearly moan in pleasure when I take a bite of one, but decide against it. The pre-teens don't need to hear my pancake-sex noises.

Pancake-sex? Well that's an idea…

Nope. We are stopping that thought _right now_. Pre-teens can be just as perverted as normal teens. They do not need to see me with that specific_ problem._

"Hey Cloud, where's Leon?" Roxas asks me.

"Said he had a few errands to run, why?" I ask. I have no idea exactly where Leon is. I almost wish he left me his number somewhere.

"Curious. He almost never leaves us. Especially with someone he met two days ago. You must really remind him of Zack or something. Well, you two _are_ alike. In actions at least." Roxas reasons. The rest of us simultaneously stop eating, frozen in shock. For me, I was frozen because I didn't know that boy could say that much in one go. But for the other two, I'm pretty sure they froze at the mention of Zack. I can't say that it isn't strange that a complete stranger to me trusts me, a complete stranger to him, to watch his kid brothers and their friends. Maybe the errands were just that important that they couldn't be skipped.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, as the boys soon after ran back upstairs. Sora was yelling something about a pillow fort, and Roxas was yelling something about beating the next gym leader. They left their plates behind, but I am fine with it. I don't have to deal with anymore little kid yelling and whatnot.

I pick up all of the plates and their respective utensils and rinse them. I toss them into the dishwasher. I guess that now I have some time on my hands, I should make some coffee. In about two hours or so, I'll check on the boys, just to make sure everything is fine. Maybe I'll help with that pillow fort that I heard about.

I brew some coffee within minutes, and begin to sip it as I walk to the table. I sip and ponder my life for a few minutes. My parents are gone. Utterly and impossibly gone. I'm sort of glad that we didn't fight before they had died though, or my guilt would be tenfold. There's nothing I can really do about their deaths though, so I might as well make the best of it, right? I don't think I'd be where I am if not for their deaths. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm devastated, I just can't really process the whole 'dead' thing.

I wander into the living room, and set down my coffee cup and turn on the TV. I watch the news for a while. There's nothing really interesting going on, but next week is supposed to be warm. I guess that's a good thing. I don't really care though. I'm bored, and I figure I should go check on the boys.

I'm not quite sure where their rooms are, so I follow the sounds of screeching and fun. I figure since this room could very be a dangerous pillow-war-zone, I should leave the hot coffee outside.

I open the door and all of the commotion stops. Roxas is enthralled in his game, and Axel gives him pointers every now and then, as if they don't really notice I'm there. But Sora and Riku, on the other hand, are frozen in what I can only assume is wrestling. I decide to break the silence.

"So, I heard there was a pillow fort up here?" I ask, smiling with my most innocent. Sora and Riku share a look, and as if they came to an agreement, separate and run behind the couch. Two couches were combined, and pillows were used to make a roof. Sora stands up in a gap in the window and shrieks.

"NO ADULTS!" Sora cries, and begins to throw pillows at me playfully. This seems to capture Roxas' attention, as he closes the top to his Gameboy, and looks at Axel with a mischievous smile.

Roxas tosses the game to the side, and runs to the fort, Axel following suit. They grab all the pillows they can find, and I know this is going to be a full out assault.

"Oh come on! Four on one? That's hardly fair!" I cry in fake anguish.

"I AM THE KING!" Sora yells, and launches a pillow, triggering all of the boys to throw pillows. I attempt to deflect the pillows, to no avail. It seems that right after they throw a pillow, they have another one ready.

I pick up one of the discarded pillows, and throw it back. It hits Sora and he falls over dramatically.

"I'M HIT! I'M GOING DOWN! RIKU! YOU MUST CARRY ON THE KINGDOM WHILE I RECOVER! TAKE DOWN THE ADULT!" Sora yells, half laughing. He pretends he is in a hospital for a while, as we have a cease-fire. Then, Riku stands up on the couch.

"FIRE AT WILL!" He yells, and Roxas and Axel both throw pillows at me. Riku pokes and tickles Sora until he gets back up.

I duck behind a bean bag, and grab as many pillows as I can. I see another bean bag close by, and decide to run for it. I stand up, toss three pillows at the boys, none of which hitting them might I add, and duck behind the other bean bag.

I pop up from behind the bean bag to throw more pillows, just to be assaulted by four more. One of them manages to hit me in the face, and I decide it's my turn to be dramatic too.

"Oh no!" I fake cry out in pain. "My weak point! How did you know! Not the face! Nooo! I'm melting!" I drop onto my knees. "I can see the light! I'm dying! Oh lordy lord! Is that you grandma?" I drop onto my side and make a 'dying noise.' Sora comes over and pokes me.

"Cloudy dieded." Sora says, sounding cute. "THE KIDS RULE AGAIN!" Sora yells, as he jumps on top of me. I quickly sit up and wrap my arms around him.

"But I'm a ZOMBIE!" I growl jokingly. Sora screeches and wriggles in my arms. "NOM NOM NOM! BRAINS! SORA IS MY ZOMBIE FRIEND NOW! MUAHAHAHA!" The other three boys giggle and get back in their fort.

"GET SORA AND CLOUD!" Axel yells. They all begin throwing pillows at the both of us, as Sora and I rush the pillow fort. Just as we reach the pillow fort, the door to the room goes flying open.

"Are you guys okay in here?" Leon asks, worry prominent in his voice. He quickly looks over the situation and decides there is no threat.

"We were playing. Sorry. It kinda got out of hand." I apologize.

"Le-Le, Cloud and I are zombies and we're going to eat your brains!" Sora cries as he jumps on Leon. Leon seems to catch on pretty quickly, as he pretends to be a zombie, and we attack the pillow fort.

Leon, Sora, and I quickly overthrow the pillow fort after we 'zombify' Riku. After the pillow fort collapses, so do we, in laughter.

"That was fun!" Sora yells.

"Yeah! Cloud and Leon are good evil zombies!" Roxas yells in agreement.

"Hey! I'm not always an evil zombie!" I fake chide the twins.

"Or are you?" Leon asks, and we all break into laughter again. After a few moments, Leon gets up and brushes himself off. He offers a hand out to me, and pulls me up off the ground. I lose my balance momentarily, and wind up falling into Leon.

I blush profusely and quickly regain my balance. As attractive as Leon might be, I don't want to seem like I'm coming onto him. His friends may have told me he was gay, but that doesn't mean he's going to like me.

"So, who's up for lunch? Wanna go out to get lunch at Kupo's?" Leon asks, and all four boys' faces light up. I don't really get the excitement of this restaurant, but I'm up for it. Leon looks at me for agreement, because we both know that the boys are in.

I could never say no to four puppy-dog faces at once, so I nod. The boys jump up and begin to rush down the stairs to put their shoes on. Leon hangs back, as if he has something to say to me.

"Thanks." He tells me. He seems to have put some of his guard back up, but he smiles softly, and I know whatever he's thankful for, he means it.

"For what?" I ask, not being able to hide the curiosity in my voice.

"Everything really. I know you probably don't know why I trust you, and the truth is, neither do I. There's just something about you that I like. But thanks for watching the boys and playing with them. I don't get an awful lot of time to do that anymore." Leon sighs, and his shoulders slump. I catch this as a moment of opportunity to sweep in, and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Leon, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. You're letting me stay in your house. There's no way I could possibly repay you for that. In reality, I should be thanking you." An emotion swirls in Leon's eyes, and he nearly looks confused. "C'mon _Le-Le_." I joke, using Sora's nickname for Leon. "Let's go get some lunch."


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Lunch Ever

**A/N:**** Look at me! Updating two stories in one day! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I still think you'll like it though! I have some amazingly awesome chapters planned ahead. OOOHHH AND MORE CLEON-Y GOODNESS! EEP!**

**I love the part in here when Leon has to carry Axel. In my mind it just look freakin hilarious.**

**Okay, so I'll let ya get to reading!**

**-hands out cookies-**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

**(As a side note: All four boys are preteens. Sora and Roxas are 8, Axel is 10, and Riku is 9)**

**Chapter 4: ****Worst Lunch Ever.**

**Cloud's POV**

"Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!" Sora screeches in the back seat of Leon's car. Roxas smacks Sora's arm lightly.

"Shut up already. You're giving me a headache." Roxas complains. Sora immediately begins pouting, and Riku pats his back.

"It was getting a little annoying, Sora." Leon admits. I can't blame him. After ten minutes of Sora yelling "Lunch!" I was kind of sick of it. Even though they're not my brothers, I probably would've yelled at Sora if I had to endure thirty seconds more of that.

I feel a wave of relief wash over me as I see the sign for _Kupo's_ in the distance. It couldn't be more than a minute until we got there. I look in the rear-view mirror to see that Sora knows we're close. How can I tell? The kid is practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Leon turns on the blinker, and he makes the turn into the parking lot. Sora's already unbuckled, and he is pushing past Riku to get to the door. Axel and Roxas are sitting in the back, and are cracking up at Sora's behavior.

"Control your brother, Roxas!" Leon yells from the front seat. I crack a smile at this. Maybe I should give it a shot.

"Sora if you don't calm down and sit in your seat you could cause Leon to crash the car. Then you'd never get to go to _Kupo's_."I tell Sora. Even though Leon is parking the car, it seems to register with Sora, and he stops tackling Riku and sits in his seat. Leon looks at me and mouths 'thank you,' and it makes me smile a bit more. I'm glad I could help.

"Okay. Everybody out. No running around in the parking lot either." Leon yells, as Sora opens the door and darts out. That boy loves food too much. Riku quickly rushes after Sora into the parking lot. Axel and Roxas both get out of the car in a calm manner, no ripping the doors open. Leon and I get out of the car last, and as Leon locks the car, I try to keep up with the boys.

Almost as if in slow-motion, a car pulls into the parking lot. There's nothing special about that, except for the fact that it is pulling in quickly, and Sora won't be able to get out of the way. My light jog to catch up to the boys quickly turns into a full-out sprint – a race against time. I don't know what I yell, but I yell something that catches Sora's attention and he turns to look at me. Damn it. Not the reaction I wanted.

The car is nearly on top of Sora as it honks its horn, and catches Sora's attention. I know that the car is coming in too fast to stop before it'll hit Sora, and at the speed it is going, it could kill Sora.

I don't stop running, but I know I won't be able to catch Sora. The other three boys have run to the side and seem to be screaming for help.

As if out of nowhere, a man swoops in, grabs Sora, and pulls him to the side as the car passes. I sigh a breath of relief, until I realize that I'm in the way of the car now. I dive to the side and roll, the tire of the car barely skimming my jacket. I can still feel the adrenaline pumping in my system as I stand up.

The car turns around and pulls out back onto the road. What a coward. Won't even check and see if the child and adult he almost hit were injured or not. People like that need to be taught a lesson. If only I could track him down.

I briefly wonder where Leon is, as I brush myself off and run over to Sora. I kneel down and check Sora for any injuries. He seems to be fine, just a little scared. I look up at the man who saved Sora. He has bright blue eyes, and spiked back black hair. He has two small crossing scars on his left jawline, and one stray strand of his spiked hair is falling into his face. He's wearing something that vaguely resembles armor. He has two shoulder plates, about three belts over really baggy pants, and a purple turtleneck.

"Thank you." I murmur. None of the boys pay any attention to the stranger. Sora and Roxas both look like they are in shock, and Riku and Axel are both working on calming them down.

"Be careful with that one. He's a handful. Oh, you're welcome by the way." With that, the strange man turns and leaves. I don't have time to think about his strange actions; instead I turn back to Sora.

"Sora, are you okay. You didn't get hit anywhere, did you?" I ask, praying that he is fine. Leon would most likely kill me if something happened to his brothers while they were on my watch.

"I'm f-fine." As soon as Sora mutters that, he bursts back into tears, and Riku hugs him closer. I can hardly hear what Riku is saying, but I hear him say, "It's okay. It's fine. You're safe." I smile, knowing that Sora has such great friends.

"How about you, Roxas? I know that must've been a big scare, huh?" I ask, sympathizing with the boys. I felt just as scared when I heard my parents were in the hospital.

"I'm fine." Roxas says, managing to keep his cool. Axel though, sees right through it, and hugs the small boy. They both don't say anything, but I know how calming companionship is.

As if on cue, Leon rounds the corner to find us all.

"Holy shit! What happened? Why is Sora crying?" Leon asks, his eyes directing entirely to me. After all, I'm the only one who knows exactly what happened.

"Sora was running in the parking lot, and a car pulled in much faster than it should have. I'm glad that we're in the city, because some man who was walking by noticed and darted in, getting Sora out of the way." I explain. I can feel my legs shake as the adrenaline wears off.

"Jesus. My life can never be easy, can it?" Leon asks. "Did you get his name, or anything to contact him by? I'd really like to thank him." Leon adds, and suddenly I feel really bad. I should've gotten something to thank this man by. After all, he just saved Sora's life.

"No, but he went down the street a few minutes ago. You might still be able to catch him." I say, hoping not to entirely let Leon down.

"I don't know. If he darted out that quickly, maybe he didn't want all the attention." Leon says, thinking. "Let's just get inside. I need a few minutes to calm down."

We all head inside, and sit at a relatively large table. A waitress comes by and takes our orders, using 'Kupo' after every sentence. I sit next to Leon, and we eat in silence, practically drowning in our own thoughts.

I can't help but think of what the stranger said. '_Be careful with that one. He's a handful.'_ He talked about Sora like he knew him. But, if he knew Sora, why wouldn't he have stuck around longer? Wouldn't he have known Leon if he knew Sora? Why wouldn't he question why I was there instead of Leon, if he knew Sora? And then lastly, how was that man that fast? I hadn't noticed anyone around before that, so where did this man come from?

I let my thoughts and theories consume me, while I consume my food. Sora was right in being excited. This food is great.

**?'s POV**

I'm just on a basic mission today. Lazard told me that I had to infiltrate a small building, take down their leader, and get out. Again, simple.

I figure it won't take me long at all. Twenty minutes tops. That means I get the rest of the day off. Well, not officially, because I'm supposed to report back and get another mission, but I'd rather hang around Twilight Town. It's a nice place. At least, much nicer than Midgar, where I'm stationed.

I stroll downtown. Maybe I'd stop by _Kupo's_ and get something to eat. As if on cue, my stomach growls.

"Shush up. You'll blow our cover." I chide my stomach. I'm on top of the building I'm supposed to infiltrate, and am about to go in when I hear cries for help.

It's a snap decision, but I know that whoever needs help needs me. I kick in, using some of that wonderfully helpful Mako energy to speed up. Becoming a SOLDIER not only enhanced my physical capabilities, but I can hear farther away. I know that the cries for help came from several blocks away, and I run in that direction.

As I come upon _Kupo's_ I see a car speeding into the parking lot, right about to hit a small boy. About ten feet away, there is man, yelling and trying to get him out of the way. I know that now is my last chance, so I dart in, grab the boy, and dart out.

Just as I realize that the other man was also in the way, he dives and rolls. I look down at the boy that I had just saved and realize something. That's Sora.

I resist the urge to bend down and comfort him. So far, none of the other boys noticed me being there. I wonder who this other man is, and I decide to assume he's a babysitter or something. He brushes himself off, as the car pulls a U-turn in the parking lot and speeds back out onto the road. What an ass. He runs over to me and the boys, kneeling down and checking Sora to make sure he's okay. I appreciate the gesture, knowing that he cares about Sora's well-being.

He looks up to me. He seems to study me for a moment. I can see his pupils are dilated from adrenaline and fear. As a SOLDIER, we never have that problem. Thank you, once again Mako energy.

"Thank you." The man says, his voice wavering. I know that I can't hang around much longer. Soon he'll ask me my name, or for some sort of contact information or something. Knowing Leon, he'd want to meet me and give me like, two bajillion dollars or something.

"Be careful with that one. He's a handful. Oh, you're welcome by the way." I reply to this man. I wish I could ask his name, so that I could do a background check on him, but as soon as I do that, he'll ask mine. I turn and walk back towards my target, hoping that he doesn't tell me to stop. I'm grateful that he doesn't, and I keep going, as I hear him check on Sora once again.

If I were allowed to show emotion when on a job, then I probably would've smiled and cried at the same time. That was too close for comfort.

I run back down the street, hoping to get out of the way before the man can come after me or something.

**Cloud's POV**

The drive back to Leon's house is silent. I squirm from the tension building in the car. The boys in the back of the car are all sleeping. I can't blame them. That event must've taken a huge toll out of them.

I can't help but wonder who that man was. He looked like some sort of assassin/soldier thing. Maybe he is a SOLDIER. They're hardly ever seen – the training they endure makes them that way. If they don't want to be seen, they're not. That's why SOLDIERs seem like myths.

It's kind of like how I always hear about Leon's younger brother Zack, yet never have seen him. I hear how great he is, yet I never even get to see a picture of him. I wonder why he had run off in the first place. Leon's family seems nice enough. Maybe he didn't like the fame. Leon seems to hate it, and Sora and Roxas seem oblivious to it. Maybe it got to his brother too, so he ran off.

"Hey, Leon." I start. I really want to know more about his brother. Why he ran off, what he looked like, how he acted. Maybe I could help Leon find him.

"Hm?" Leon asks, half diverting his attention from the road to me. I know that this is going to be a difficult topic, and I don't want to seem too blunt.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me about your brother?" I ask, hoping that I don't seem too forward.

"Sure. Well, Zack, like I told you, was fifteen when he ran off. That was a year ago. He had always dreamed of being a hero, and having people look up to him, saying he was brave. He used to always volunteer at the day-care, and help take care of the little kids. He always used to come home so happy that the kids wanted to be like him when they grew up. Every day he told me, 'I want to be a hero. I want to be the best role model ever!' and then he'd fall asleep after a long day of work. He never really liked our parents. They're hardly ever around. The maids used to drive us around until one taught me to drive. I drove Zack everywhere. A few months before he left, he started getting in with the wrong crowd. The day before he left, I confronted him about it, and he said he knew. He said that he was going to change. He promised that he' be a hero. When I woke him the next morning he was gone. He hasn't communicated with me since. His running away pissed our parents off, so now they take on whatever movie roles they can, so they don't have to come back here." Leon finishes, and I suddenly feel really bad for ever thinking he had a perfect life.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you can show me a picture of him sometime, huh? Then I'd be able to keep an eye out for him." I reply, trying to cheer Leon up.

"Sure. Although, I'm sure that if he were still around here, I would've found him by now." Leon says, and I wish that I could comfort him.

We pull into Leon's driveway, and he opens the gate. We drive up the extremely long driveway to the garage, which he opens and parks his car in. I carry Sora and Riku to the couch in the living room, so that they can continue napping. Leon does the same with Roxas and Axel, although he is barely able to carry Axel.

Axel is extremely tall for a pre-teen. It seems as if he's already hit a growth spurt. He's ten years old and nearly five feet tall. It's comical watching Leon carry Axel, and I do everything I can to not drop to the floor and laugh.

Leon goes into the kitchen, probably to go make some more coffee. He seems to be addicted to the stuff. I grab some of the blankets off of the edge of the couch, and place them over the boys. Sora, half-conscious, grabs onto his and snuggles into the couch. He makes a few little mewling noises, and then goes back to sleep.

I can't help but notice how adorable he is. If it weren't for that man, I wouldn't ever see Sora like this. Sora could've been gone, just like my parents.

This resonates deep inside me, and seems to trigger something. It's one thing for parents to be lost. They already got to live most of their lives, but a child is something different. I would've been helpless, unable to save Sora. Sora would've been gone. Dead. There would be no more Sora.

I decide that I can let the guilt consume me, as I walk into the kitchen. I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, and as I walk through the archway, I trip over my own feet, falling straight into Leon.

Of course, my arms reach out for whatever they can grab first, which just so happens to be Leon's arms. Leon, unexpectedly and fortunately, didn't have coffee in his hands, and grabbed me before I could slip any further. His hands were on my sides, and my skin couldn't help but tingle with excitement where his hands pressed into me.

"Easy there, Cloud." Leon whispers to me. I look into his brown-grey eyes, and see some strange emotion swirling behind them. I smile at Leon, and he smiles back. I don't expect him to display any emotion, and it momentarily catches me off guard. He's always seemed so closed-off, even when he seemed open.

"Sorry." I whisper back, face flushing as Leon makes no move to let me go. His eyes bore into mine, and my face continues to heat up. I briefly consider letting go of Leon, but then decide that I won't give up until he does.

"Thank you, by the way, for trying to save Sora." Leon adds, before he presses his forehead against mine. He may be only an inch taller, but that inch makes a world of difference as he presses his lips down on mine.

Leon takes control of the kiss, not deepening it, but not keeping it light either. It is a mix of both really. It shows his gratitude, but it shows me something more too. I know that whatever friendship we had before has just become slightly more complicated.

As Leon pulls away from me, I am left dazed, lips tingling. Leon observes me with an amused look. My face flushes even further when I notice he is still watching me, mere inches apart. I think of how easy it would be to close that gap once more. I'm still left confused though. Before whatever the hell just happened there, he hasn't seemed interested in me at all. Sure, he trusted me with his brothers, and sure, I tried and failed to save his brother, but what was that all about?

"Want some coffee?" Leon offers, and I laugh. Of course.

"Why the hell not?" I ask, and we walk into the kitchen.

Whatever just happened can be resolved later. For now, we just enjoy the fact that we are both alive and well, and drinking coffee, of course.

**A/N:**** OOOOOOHHHH**

**Who do you think the stranger was? Muahahaha!**

**It's a secret duh!**

**Although slightly obvious... :3**

**So, I hope you weren't entirely disappointed...**

**Isn't Sora sleeping on the couch the cutest thing?**

**Although, what's going on with Leon? And what about Cloud?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**-le hands out cookies-**

**~Sea Salt Princess**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy

**A/N: So here it is! Chapter 5! I'm really tired right now, as I've typed three chapters to different stories today. So, if this seems only half-intelligible, let me know. I do think that the end scene is pretty adorable. I promise I won't spoil it! **

**I plan to have Zack appear sometime soon, so keep your eyes open!**

**I was going to write another chapter to Break In right now, but I think I need a little break. I'll do it tomorrow if I have time. I still have homework and stuff that I have to do. Ugh. The end of Spring Break is nowhere near as fun as the beginning of it. Plus, I have another month until we get our next break which is only a freaking 3-day weekend -sobs-**

**-hands out cookies-**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5:**** Happy**

**Cloud's POV**

Leon sits across from me, drinking his coffee. Neither one of us say anything, we just sit in silence and drink. Normally, it'd be awkward, but for some reason, silence works for us. I wrap my fingers around the mug, warming the lengthy digits.

I examine Leon's stoic face. He doesn't seem to really display any emotion, but as his thoughts travel, I can see minor changes in his face. I sip my coffee, and sigh, letting the coffee warm my entire body. The heat creeps across my body until it fades once more.

I hear someone's feet shuffling into the kitchen and turn around and look. I see Sora, clutching a blanket around his shoulders, and sniffling as if he were crying as he enters the kitchen. My heart twists at the sight of him. I can see the tears traveling down his face, and I just want go over and take care of him. Leon beats me to it. He swoops over to Sora, and kneels down, propping Sora up on his knee.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Leon, the man with no emotions, asks his face contorted into an expression of worry. Dang. He must be really worried. Leon grasps Sora's shoulders, and looks him in the eyes.

"Le-Le, I miss Zack." Sora says, his tears intensifying. Leon hugs Sora tightly.

"I know, Sora, I know. So do I. Don't worry though, we'll find him and then kick his butt for leaving. Then we can make up. Okay?" Leon promises Sora, and Sora giggles immaturely at the word 'butt.' Sora's tears stop, but he is still sniffling. Leon holds him, and they stay like that for several moments.

"As long as I get to kick his butt!" Sora says, his vigor returning. Leon nods, and I can't help but marvel at how great of an older brother he is. I'm glad I don't have younger brothers. I'd be a mess right now if I were Leon. I laugh a bit at Sora's comment, and the small boy turns and smiles at me, and then squirms out of Leon's arms, running back into the living room.

I look at Leon in admiration. He's brave. I don't know if I would have been able to deal with the loss of my brother, and a lack of parents. I'm sure Leon needs someone to comfort him too. He can't take everyone's pain all the time.

"You'll find him, Leon. I know it." I tell Leon. Leon looks at me, and his lips form a small smile. He stands back up, and brushes the dirt off of his leg.

"I know. Hey, you said you wanted to know what he looked like, right?" Leon asked. I nod, and he grins a little more. "C'mon then, Spiky, we're going to go find a picture of him." Leon says, and starts up the stairs. I take one last sip of coffee before running after him.

We go into a part of the house I've never been in before. I follow Leon into a room that is covered in a light layer of dust. Leon pulls out a photo album, and flips to a page.

"This is the most recent picture I have of him. It was taken a week before he left." Leon explains before showing me the book.

I examine the picture for a second, and realization dawns on me. Now I know why the stranger seemed to know Sora. The stranger was Zack. I feel my jaw drop, and Leon looks at me in confusion.

"Leon. Zack, you're sure that's him? What a dumb question, of course it's him!" I hit my forehead with my palm. "Zack, he's the man that swooped in and saved Sora when we were out at lunch!" I explain, hardly maintaining my calm.

"Wha- but that's not possible! I've checked all over town and haven't seen him once!" Leon cries in frustration. He closes the photo album and tosses it onto a chair in the room. I wonder if this is Zack's room. "Are you sure?" Leon asks, his helpless gaze meeting mine.

"Positive. Leon, maybe he didn't want to be found? What if that is why you can't ever find him?" I ask Leon, and he looks to the floor. I walk two feet towards Leon, until I am directly in front of him. I lift his chin up slightly so that our gazes meet again. "Leon, now that we know he is here, we can find him again." I tell him. Leon's face drops. Maybe Leon is the one that doesn't want to find Zack.

"I just… what if he's changed? What if he's not the Zack that I knew? I'm scared Cloud. He's been gone for what feels like forever. What if he's changed into someone else? What if he's not the same Zack?" Leon asks, and I can feel the panic radiating off of him. I'm sure that somewhere deep down inside of Leon, he came to terms with not finding his brother again. Now that he had the chance to, it was like tearing down the foundation of all Leon was.

Leon closes the few inches between us, and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. He needs someone to be there for him. He needs someone to be his anchor, his safe harbor. I lead Leon over to the bed, and we both just sit down on it.

Leon lies down on his side, dragging me with him. I know he doesn't want to break us apart, and it touches me. I press my lips to Leon's. I was going to find a way to comfort him, no matter what it was. I will track down Zack if I have to. Just to make Leon happy.

Leon isn't quite crying, but I can feel that he wants to. Our lips move against one another's. It is the most pleasant, sweetest kiss I ever had. Leon and I separate, and we just look into one another's eyes.

"It'll be alright, Leon. He's still your brother." I whisper to Leon. He gives me a faint smile. I run my fingers through Leon's hair, and watch him shudder in delight. Leon's eyes close, and I continue running my hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, Leon is asleep, and I walk downstairs. I wish I could have stayed with Leon, but there are four children in this house, currently unsupervised. Roxas and Sora are awake and watching TV on the couch. Axel and Riku are still sleeping. I smile at the sight of them. Those kids are going to grow up to be the best of friends.

I walk into the kitchen and start washing out both my and Leon's mugs. I rinse them before tossing them into the dishwasher. I look out the window of the house. It is nearly twilight now, which seems to last for hours on end here in Twilight Town. A dark figure moves through the trees, immediately catching my attention.

I look out the window, and catch a glimpse of bright blue eyes, and dark black hair, and then as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I can't help the feeling of thinking that was Zack, but no normal human could move that fast.

I swallow past the lump in my throat. What if Leon was right in that Zack wasn't the same Zack anymore? What if Zack wasn't even human? I quickly dry my hands off. I must have just imagined that. It couldn't have been Zack.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I hurry to the door, but remember Leon's warning. It could just be paparazzi. I check the peephole, to see a teenager with the same fiery red hair as Axel.

He bangs at the door after a few seconds. I figure he must have some relation to Axel, so I open the door just a crack.

"Can I help you?" I ask, from behind the door. The boy shifts his weight impatiently.

"Yeah. Can you tell Axel that it's time to come home? Mom's gonna be pissed if he stays another night here. She thinks we're mooching off of you." I nod, and open the door. I let the red-head enter the house. He walks into the living room like it's his own, and stands next to Axel's couch. "Heya Sora, heya Roxas." He gives each of the boys a casual wave, and then turns to Axel. He grabs Axel's arm, and then pulls him off of the couch.

Axel wakes up after falling on the floor with a start. He glares at his brother for a moment, to which Roxas simply shook his head.

"Reno! I'm going to tell mom!" Axel yells to his brother. Reno sticks his tongue out.

"Oh. Good." Reno tells his brother sarcastically. Roxas keeps shaking his head, and it draws Axel's attention. Axel seems to understand, and stops looking so angry immediately. Reno grabs Axel's hand, and starts to drag him out of the room.

"Bye Roxas! Bye Sora!" Axel calls, as he is dragged out of the door. Cloud briefly recalls something about Riku half living here, which Sora may or may not have mentioned to him. So, Riku may be here for a while longer. Cloud waves the two brothers off, as they walk out the door. Reno says goodbye for the both of them, as Axel is pulled down the street. I hold in the urge to laugh.

I shut the door and turn around, to see Leon at the top of the stairs, looking very groggy. He walks down the stairs (read: stumbles), and comes over to me. "Reno?" He asks. I nod. Leon gives me an apologetic look. I briefly wonder why Reno didn't question my presence, but whatever. He's only a teen.

I walk into the kitchen, and Leon comes too. I open the fridge and grab a soda. Leon smiles, glad that I'm welcoming myself to things.

"Want to just order pizza for dinner or something?" Leon asks me, half mumbling his words. No wonder he needs coffee so much. He is hardly functioning. I nod. "Okay. I'll order it." Leon adds, yawning at the end of his sentence. His eyes are half-closed in sleep, and I nearly laugh.

Leon stands up and grabbing his phone, dials the number for pizza. He orders two large plain pizzas. I sit on the counter, and lean my head back. I think about just how exhausted I am. It's been a long day. Leon re-enters the kitchen and looks at me curiously. He shoves his phone in his pocket before approaching me further.

I have no idea what he is planning to do, but he pulls me off of the counter, and in one swift motion, captures my lips. Before my eyes flutter shut, I see the lust hidden in Leon's eyes. I moan into the kiss, and Leon takes advantage of the opening, his tongue exploring my mouth. I wrap my fingers in his hair as he continues to kiss me.

I feel as if a thousand planets just exploded inside of me, as Leon sucks on my lower lip. I can't help but let out a really loud moan, but Leon's eyes meet mine, and I know I have to be quieter. I'm thrilled by what we are doing, but we can't alert his brothers to it.

Leon breaks apart from me, and leaves a trail of kisses down to the base of my neck, and back up. At the top of my jawline, he finds my sensitive spot, and I let out a soft mewling noise. Leon focuses on that one spot and I offer up more of my neck to him. He nips and sucks on that one spot, and I can feel my angered flesh there.

Leon's lips capture mine again, and I can't help but roll my hips against his. This time, Leon lets out his own relatively loud moan, and we snap to our senses. We can't do this here. Not when the twins are in the room next to us.

Leon and I separate our faces, but we still hold one another. We're really going to have to talk after this kiss, but not right now. For now, we can blame it on sexual tension or whatever you want to.

I curl my head into Leon's neck, in a desperate hug. I'm so confused by myself and him, and I just don't want him to let me go. Leon seems to want the same, as he presses me closer to him, and leans his head into mine. I can feel him shiver as my breath tickles the back of his neck. I smirk at his weakness and expose it, blowing air all over his neck. He seems to have caught onto my little game though, as I feel him squirm and try to get away. I let him get away for the moment, but entirely plan to exploit that little area there in the future.

The doorbell rings, and Leon goes to answer it. He takes out his money to pay the pizza man on the way there. Sora, Roxas, and the newly woken Riku all go to the door. They all seem fairly tired, and grab their pizza with no spastic energy. I'm both concerned and relieved at the same moment. I don't really want to deal with the freak-outs of Sora at the moment.

I grab a slice of pizza, and so does Leon. I take a bite of my pizza, and burn my mouth a little. I make stupid noises as it burns me, like any other human being does when their food is hot. I prance around the kitchen, my tongue burning from the hot cheese.

After it cools down, and I swallow it, I look up at a smirking Leon. I consider hitting him, but decide against it. He bought us pizza. The least I could do is spare him from a punch.

I finish my pizza fairly quickly, and wash my hands and my plate. Leon and I both decide to put all three boys to bed now, considering how tired they seem. I carry Roxas upstairs, because the poor boy is already half asleep, and Riku and Sora stumble up the stairs, both very sleepy. Leon guides the boys to the room they stay in, and they each go to their respective beds. I drop Roxas off in the only bed that isn't taken yet, and he curls himself into a ball under the covers. I smile at the boy's actions and head down to the living room. I sit on the couch, and wait for Leon to emerge from saying goodnight to the boys.

Leon comes down the stairs a few minutes later, and sits on the couch next to me. I mute the television, and turn to him. He gives me a questioning look for a moment, and waits for me to talk.

"Are we… what are we to one another, exactly?" I ask him, my voice wavering. I can feel my nerves all bunched up, and Leon gives me an even stranger look.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks me. Of course he wouldn't understand what I was asking. Life could never be that simple for me.

"Well, I mean, with all the kissing and stuff. What exactly are we?" I ask Leon, hoping my clarification helped. I don't really know how much more I could clarify it. I mean, what would I ask him? _I really want to get in your pants, but I don't know if you want the same? Does this make us boyfriends?_ I laugh inwardly at the thought.

"Oh. Well, I'd like to think that we're in some sort of a relationship, but it's fine if you don't want that." Leon says, reaching out to me. I'm not really sure when this 'relationship' started, but I guess this could be the official start of it.

"I'd like to think that too." I feel the blood rush to my face under Leon's intense gaze. He leans over to me, and kisses me chastely, separating after a quick moment. I guess the kiss sealed the deal. We are together now.

Just about the strangest way to enter a relationship, but a relationship none the less.

"So, boyfriend, want to watch a movie?" Leon asks me. I blush and nod. Leon gets up quickly and pops a movie into the TV. I don't really care what the movie is, just that I get to spend time with my new boyfriend.

Leon, clicking play on the remote, pulls me on top of him. My back is pressed against his chest, and he wraps his arms around me. We lay like that for the entire movie, and I feel like I'm in heaven.

I fall asleep on the couch that night, our embrace shifting only slightly so that I am on the inside of the couch, and Leon is cuddling me. I fall asleep, and for the first time in a long time, feel truly happy.


End file.
